Rosewood
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Post Doomsday. This is what happens to Rose while she lives in Pete's world. Then the fix that sends her back to her Doctor.
1. Prologue

Rosewood

My name is Rose Tyler. When I was nineteen I met a man. This man changed my life forever.

He came in followed by complete and utter madness. I should have run far far away from him. I didn't though. Instead I followed him through time in space. He's had me ever since he whispered one simple word, "Run".

For a while everything was perfect between the two of us. Shake and shiver. I thought that it would never end. I promised him that I would be by his side forever. He had warned me that I could spend my life with him but he could never spend his life with me. It was the curse of the Timelords, is what he told me. I didn't care though. Nothing could have scared me away from this marvelous man.

Then the Cybermen came. Thanks to a part of the government called Torchwood, they were given easy access to our universe. I had faced them before, just as I had faced the Daleks. This time...this time it was different. He sent me away, wanting to keep me safe. But that didn't keep me away. I came back to him.

I helped him close the Void that had allowed them to come through. He had me do one main task. One simple thing. Hold on. Sounds easy enough. It wasn't though. Not as easy as you would think it would be. I lost my grip and fell. If Pete hadn't saved me then I would have been stuck in the Void. I found myself stuck in another place though. A parallel universe that I called Pete's World.

I did see him again. That mysterious man that had changed everything. The last thing I had ever heard him say was "Rose Tyler, I..." Then he was gone forever.

The Doctor didn't screw up my life. No, he made me better. He had changed me from the stupid shop girl into a much better person. That's what he does, fixes people. And now I must continue doing that in this universe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Torchwood. You think that would be the last place that I would be working after they ruined my life. But that's exactly where I ended up. Pete begged me. He said they needed someone with my expertise. Believe me, I was hardly an expert. I had seen more then all of the staff though, so I guess that did make me one in their eyes.

It's been nine months since Bad Wolf Bay. Mom has had Tony. She and Dad are completely happy. Mickey has also found his place in this world as a weapons designer for Torchwood. I seem to be the only one who has quite found my place. Sure, I enjoy Torchwood, but that doesn't mean I fit in here. I always seem to be out of place, even when I'm at home.

Even at the place that deals with aliens, I am considered to be one. I'm human. Well mostly. On my first day of the job I was shot. My blood had started to fill the streets. The bullet had entered my heart. I was dead for a total of fifteen minutes. Suddenly I just came back to life as if nothing had ever happened. Not even a scratch was left on my body. There is only one thing that could have done that to me. Bad Wolf.

The Doctor had told me that it was all gone. That there shouldn't be anything of the wolf left in me. He must have lied or something. Perhaps he simply didn't know. It's hard to believe that a man who had been alive for so long didn't realize that something had happened to his best friend. Maybe he had been blinded by feelings though. After all, he had kept me as a companion even though I had completed genocide of the Daleks.

My team is afraid of me. They whisper about me behind my back. I hear it, as does everyone else. They talk about how I am a monster. I'm not a monster. Am I?

"AJ, cut around back and make sure everyone get's out of the building alive." I order through the com in my ear.

"I'm on it, boss." he says.

"Laura, do you still have visual on the creature?" There was no answer. "Laura? LAURA!"

"She's down." AJ said. "I can't tell if she's alive or not. She isn't moving though. Do we fall back?"

"No! Don't even think about falling back." I snap at him. "I'm going in."

With guns blazing, I ran into the building. Almost all of the victims had made it out. A few were laying on the floor either too injured to move or dead. The creature was currently muching on one of his victims. This person was most certainly dead. The only part of it that remained was the legs which were in the arms of this thing.

"Drop the body now!" I demanded.

The creature looked at me with it's seventeen black eyes. Then it started to laugh. Or at least, I think it was a laugh because that's certainly what it sounded like. This motion caused it to drop the half eaten legs.

I raised my gun and fired at it. With every shot, I moved closer. The creature screamed as each bullet peirced it's skin. It wouldn't die. That would have been too easy. I started to shoot at each eyeball. Before the creature finally died, horns where thrown from it's skin. One found it's way right into my left shoulder.

As I pulled it out, I turned around. AJ was in the room picking up his girlfriend.

"Take Laura to the hospital." I told him. "Call clean up while your on the way. I'm going to check out it's lair before closing this case up."

He left he room with Laura in his arms. I called Jake, telling him to come with me. Torchwood policy says that I must have a partner with me at all times when we were out in the field. It shouldn't have to apply to someone who can't die, but rules are rules and I'm forced to follow them.

Thirty minutes later, Jake arrived followed by clean up crew. Jake and I made our way to the sewer system.

"Rose, you okay?" Jake asked as we walked through the tunnels.

"I'm walking through shit, how do you think I am?" I ask.

"Don't sass me." he says. "I'm your friend."

I sigh. "It's just another day, Jake. That's all it is."

"Way to be a Debby downer." he teases.

I roll my eyes. "Chit chatting isn't going to help us close this case."

We kept on walking until we had found a spot this creature had claimed as his. It had a large pile filled with knick knacks of all sorts. Smaller piles were located all around this make shift room.

"It sure kept a lot of crap." Jake whistled. "Some of this stuff is extraterestrial. I bet-"

He kept talking but I was no longer listening. Something had caught my eyes, causing me to gasp. No. It couldn't be. I ran over to it, retrieving it from the pile. I held it tightly in my hands.

"Whatcha got there, Rose?" Jake asked, coming to my side.

"It's a Vortex Manipulator." I told him.

"What's it do?"

"It might be my chance to go back."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Do you know how dangerous it would be if you tried to go back?" Pete asked me. "Do we even know that it could work?"

"I don't care about my chances! It's worth a shot!" I shouted back at him.

"But, sweetie, I thought you were happy here." Mum said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I am, it's just not for me. I was happier there. You and Mickey have made lives here. I haven't found anything to tie me here." I told her.

"That doesn't mean that you can risk your life to try to go back to a man who has probably moved on!" Mickey says.

"News flash! I can't die! Besides, the Doctor can't have moved on already. He isn't like that."

"Do I have to remind you of Sarah Jane?" he asks. "Who knows how many more there have been before her! He's more then ten times your age, Rose! You can't have a life with him, no matter how much you want to."

"You know, you're a real bastard, Mickey Smith." I said before storming out of the house.

Once I was out the door I started to run. It was five miles before I hit the main road. Despite their shouts, they didn't come after me. Instead they had started calling my phone. After the fifth call, I turned it off. I didn't want to talk to them just yet.

Didn't they understand that I could finally go back to where I belong? Didn't they understand how much that meant to me?

I have tried so many times to go back to him. One after another they kept on failing. This might be the one chance that I can go back to him!

He hadn't moved on. He wouldn't have. Not this soon anyways. It has been less time for him then it has been for me. Surely I'm not something he could have easily replaced. I'm not a goldfish for crying out loud!

It was several hours later had I arrived at my apartment. My apartment consisted of three rooms- a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Only the basics. Nothing had my personal touch to it. When I had bought it, I had only purchased it as a temporary thing. At the time, I had thought that the Doctor was going to come whisk me away at any moment. That had been before Bad Wolf Bay.

The only real color in my apartment were the TARDIS blue doors. They reminded me of home.

Pete has tried to allow me to let him buy me a nicer apartment or at least move back into the mansion. I couldn't do that. I didn't want to feel like I was in debt to him. Besides, I liked being independent. Mom has tried to redecorate my apartment before. It didn't end too well. Whenever she tried it always ended with screaming and crying.

I collapsed down onto my bed. I clutched my TARDIS key to my chest. Please let me come home to my Doctor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I groaned. "Go away!" I shouted at whoever the hell was knocking.

They kept on knocking. I climbed out of bed and opened the door. Jake stood on the other side.

"Did Mickey send you to apologize? Cause you can give him a slap in the face for me." I told him, arms crossed.

He shakes his head. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose." I opened the door wider so that he could come in. Once he was in, I shut the door behind him and went to the kitchen to take a shot of the first alcoholic drink I could find.

"You shouldn't be doing that this early in the morning." he says.

"It's been a rough night. Now what do you want?"

"To help you. I heard what went down with you and the fam last night." I'm not surprised by this given that he is Mickey's roommate. "I think they should let you try. They don't realize what your Doctor means to you. I've heard all the stories. I've read the files you had written about him. I have been there for every attempt that you have had trying to get back to him."

I sigh. "I just don't see why they won't let me try this time. What is so different?"

"This Vortex Manipulator might actually allow you to break the barrier and go across. Perhaps they are afraid of losing you."

"They already lost me." I whispered.

Mum and Mickey have told me countless times that I am a shell of the Rose Tyler I used to be. Mum insists that Torchwood is what has changed me. Mickey knows the truth though. He has seen me change from being with the Doctor. He knows the real reason I am just a shell. You turn into a shell when you lose the one you love.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. "Which brings me to my solution. I have a way to get you across."

I freeze. "What?"

"This will be going against every Torchwood rule, but you getting back to your love will be worth it."

"How?"

"We are going to steal the Vortex Manipulator."


End file.
